


X Files anniversary

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Mulder and Scully celebrate an X Files anniversary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own the TV show the X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Mulder or Agent Scully, as they belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

Special Agent Dana Scully awoke one Saturday morning to an answering machine message. It was from Mulder. "Hey Scully, please come to the X Files office today if you can. I know you said you wanted a day off, so I'm sorry to put this on you at the last minute. I forgot the date, please come if you can for a little while. Thanks, have a good Saturday," Mulder told her over through the answer machine.

She sighed as she sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. What did he want now? she wondered as she got out of bed. The clock read 10am. She had a shower and got dressed into an casual but smart suit, as she wasn't going to go to any meetings today, just spend a while with Mulder.

She decided she would pay Mulder a visit now on her way to the mall, then head straight to the mall after lunch and buy a few new suits for herself.

Once she got dressed into a pencil skirt and a silk blouse, she had breakfast of light porridge, before leaving the house. She drove to the FBI building in DC, and parked her car in her usual parking space near the exit. She got out of the car and checked the time. 11am. She would spend an hour with Mulder, and that's it. She smoothed down her blouse before taking a deep breath and entering the elevator. The elevator took her down to the basement, and got off. She walked out and rounded the corner before knocking on the X-Files' office door.

"Mulder? It's me, Scully," she called. "Come in, it's open!" Mulder called back. Scully opened the door, and as soon as she entered the office she was taken by surprise. A load of confetti was thrown at her, from out of nowhere. She gasped, before gaping at her partner as she surveyed the scene.

Mulder was sitting at his desk, legs on the table and he had a big grin on his face. "Well, Scully? What do you think?" he asked her happily. Scully looked around the office. Above Mulder there were pencils thrown into the ceiling, like darts on a dartboard.

There were streamers and balloons surrounding hers and Mulder's desks, as well as a card that was placed on her desk from Mulder. She glanced above Mulder again and saw a huge sign that looked hand made. "Happy 14th Anniversary X-Files!" the banner read in black handwriting.

Mulder grinned at her from his desk as he drank from a plastic cup. "It's your anniversary?" she asked. Mulder nodded. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I forgot the date. Did you want a drink of non alcoholic wine?" he asked, handing her a plastic cup. She nodded. "Thanks," she replied as she took it from him and took a sip. "I opened this joint in 1991, with Special Agent Fowley. You remember her right?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. How can I forget?" Scully asked, grimacing at the mention of that name. She and Fowley never saw eye to eye on anything, and Scully was relieved when Fowley left.

Mulder smiled playfully as he saw his partner grimace. This was why he wanted to see her today, to let her know she was important to him. He preferred her company to Fowley's now, and wouldn't want to work with anyone else but Scully, even though he liked Fowley a little.

Mulder gestured over to her desk. "There's a little something I got for you on your desk if you want to have a look," he told her. Scully smiled at him and walked over to her desk. "Uh, thank you, Agent Mulder, but you didn't really have to. I wasn't there when you opened the X Files, so I don't feel like I have any right to be here-," she protested. Mulder held up his hands. "Sssh, Agent Scully. Just read the card," he repeated.

With a shrug and a smile, Scully replied, "OK then," as she opened the envelope. "This won't have a joke item springing up at me, will it?" she asked Mulder with a raised eyebrow. Mulder grinned. "Just open it," he said.

Scully did so, and read the note out loud. "Dear Agent Scully," she began, and noticed Mulder seemed a little tense now. He wanted to see her reaction to the note. It was important to him. Scully studied him at the corner of her eye as she read the note.

"Thank you for helping me investigate 12 years' worth of X-Files. You never walked out on me or let me down. For this I am grateful that you are my partner. Here's to a next 12 years?" the letter finished hopefully. "From, your partner, Agent Mulder."

Scully smiled at Mulder. "This is actually really nice of you, Mulder," she said, and Mulder smiled in relief that she liked it. "I'm glad you like it, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me and this department," Mulder said. "I guess you can see how stubborn you've been now for keeping the X-Files going for 14 years and managing to escape a stay overnight in the local loony bin," she teased.

Mulder rolled his eyes. Scully was being Scully. She protected herself from getting close to people, it was her way of not letting anyone let her down. Mulder smiled. "We're a team, right?" he asked, and they toasted their cups. "Yes, we're a team. To the X-Files," Scully toasted with a resigned but playful sigh. "To the X-Files," Mulder repeated.

They took a long gulp of the wine, before Scully placed her empty cup on her desk. "Well, I guess you can go now," Mulder said. "I do like your company you know, Agent Scully," he added, with a little tone of seriousness to his voice that time. Scully noticed this and looked him in the eye.

"I enjoy your company too, Agent Mulder," she replied. With a small smile, she checked her watch. 12pm. She better get going. She sighed. "I'm off to the mall. Do you need anything?" she asked as she made her way towards the door. "Only you," Mulder found himself saying, and waited, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe he just said that. What an idiot, he thought, mentally kicking himself.

But to his relief, Scully stopped and smiled as she turned back round to look at him. "I'll see what I can do," she said, and, after they smiled at each other for a moment, Scully left the office and closed the door to the X-Files office quietly behind her, leaving Mulder alone with his work.

Ch 1 of 3 Next »


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully finds Mulder in a tricky situation...

The X Files Anniversary part 2.

Agent Scully smiled as she parked her car in the FBI car park. She had been to the mall and bought herself five new suits, half of them she bought in a sale. She also looked at the box she had bought for Mulder, which contained a Happy Anniversary cake.

She smoothed her hair as she looked in the car mirror, before getting out of the car and bought two bags with her. She then made her way to the elevator and went to the basement floor.

When she got there, she leant on the X-Files office door, and she was just about to knock when she heard Mulder's voice. He was talking to someone on the phone. Feeling curious, Scully pressed her ear against the door and listened to what Mulder was saying.

She grinned when she realised what Mulder was doing. "I love hearing your voice, too, Candy," he purred down the phone line. There was a pause before he chuckled. "Yeah, we could try that, honey. You know me, I'm up for anything," he said. Scully smirked. She knew Mulder was calling those dodgy sexy women from an agency again.

So she opened the door, and Mulder nearly dropped his cell phone in surprise, before exclaiming, "Scully! You're back," he said, and finished the call on his cell phone hastily. "Yes, it looks that way," she said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "So," she said with a grin. "Whose Candy?" Mulder pretended to feign ignorance for a moment. "Candy? Is she someone I know?" he asked. Scully tried not to laugh. "I heard you on your phone, Mulder," she told him. Mulder looked ashamed, like a naughty boy. "Sorry," he told her. "It won't happen again," he said. Scully just smiled. "So, huh, what did you buy?" Mulder asked, changing the subject.

Scully gave him the box. Mulder grinned. "This isn't going to be one of those joke boxes where a bobble clown head will spring up and surprise me, will it?" he joked. Now it was Scully's turn to be insistent. "Open it," she told him. Mulder smiled as he opened the box.

"Wow. Scully," he breathed. Scully smiled. "You like it?" she asked. He laughed. "I love it," he said. Inside the box was a dark chocolate cake, with the words, 'happy anniversary'. Mulder licked his lips at the sight of the cake. "Good timing, Scully," he said. "I was starting to feel hungry."

Scully giggled. "I know. You're always hungry, Mulder," she told him with a grin as she handed him a plastic knife for which he could cut the cake with. "Thank you, Scully," Mulder said, getting up from his desk. "Oh it's nothing," Scully said, shrugging. Mulder walked towards her.

"No, I mean, thank you. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said. They gazed at each other for a moment, before Mulder found himself hugging Scully. They enjoyed the hug before Scully pulled away. "That reminds me," she said, and fished for something in her coat pocket. She found it, and took it out f her coat.

It was a medium size bag, wrapped in colourful wrapping paper. "Here's uh, another little something for you," she told Mulder, placing the bag in his hands. "Scully, you shouldn't have. But I didn't get you anything," he protested. Scully shook her head. "It's OK. Just having you as my partner is a gift," she said, and Mulder smiled before unwrapping the present. He grinned when he saw what the bag was containing. "A big bag of sunflower seeds!" Mulder exclaimed, and Scully grinned. "I thought you might like it," she said.

Mulder grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he said again. "You've made this a great anniversary for the X-Files," he told her. Scully blushed as she smiled modestly. "Well, guess I better get going. I'm going to watch a DVD tonight. What are you doing tonight, Mulder?" she asked. He shrugged. "Finding another X-File while eating cake?" he ventured. Scully grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Mulder," she said. "See you on Monday. Enjoy the cake and seeds," Scully said before leaving the X-Files office. "You too, Scully. Enjoy your movie. See you Monday," he called after her. He looked at the cake and rubbed his hands together. "Right you beauty," he said, picking up the plastic knife, "come to daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully take time out- will Mulder ask Scully out?

After Scully left, Mulder ate some of the chocolate cake she had bought him, and he wondered what she was doing now. He wondered if it would be good to spend the evening with her. Yes, he knew she said she wanted to spend the evening alone, but it was the anniversary, and he knew that Scully knew how important it was to him.

Chewing his bottom lip, Mulder glanced at the phone. To call or not to call, that is the question, he thought to himself nervously. Swallowing a last gulp of cake, Mulder made up his mind. "OK, I'll call," he said out loud.

He grabbed the phone and dialled Scully's number before he lost his nerve. Thankfully, she answered on the second ring. "Scully," she said. Mulder took a deep breath. "Hey Scully, it's me again," he said, trying to sound confident, but his voice came out a little less deeper than he wanted it to. "Hey Mulder," she replied.

"Did you enjoy the cake?" she asked. "It was amazing," Mulder told her. She smiled. "Great. What else can I do for you Mulder?" she asked pleasantly. Mulder smiled as she said his name. Hearing Scully say his name like that was like music to his ears.

"I was wondering... well, I know you said you wanted the evening to yourself, but there's still time to celebrate the anniversary, and I wondered if you'd like to, uh," he started, gulping and clearing his throat nervously."Like to what?" Scully prompted. "Nothing dodgy, I hope," she said. Mulder coughed. "No, nothing dodgy, Scully," he assured her. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the pictures and see the re-run of The Exorcist with me. It's on at 9 tonight if you'd like to go," Mulder said.

There was a pause before Scully answered. "Sure," she said, "I'd love to go," she added, and Mulder grinned. "Great. I'll pick you up at 8pm and give you a ride," he told her. Then they both hung up.

Mulder looked at the clock, it was finished off the last of the cake before grabbing his jacket and leaving the office. He locked the door behind him before leaving the FBI building and started the journey home to get ready for his evening out with Scully.

Three hours later, Mulder was nearly ready, although he had decided to shave at the last minute and cut himself on his chin. "Damn it!" he cursed, before wiping the blood with a tissue. It would happen. As he stuck a little bit of tissue on his chin, the phone rang. He knew it was Scully, asking him why he was late.

He hoped the cut would heal itself by the time he met Scully later. He picked up the phone hastily. "Hey," he said. "Hey Mulder. Where are you? Weren't you supposed to be here at 8?" Scully asked. "Uh, yeah, you're right, but I'm running a little late. I'm sorry, Scully, I'll be there in twenty minutes," he said. "OK," Scully replied. "Would you like me to book the tickets?" she asked. "If you can that would help," Mulder said appreciatively.

"OK, I'll do that. See you in a bit," Scully replied. "See you later," Mulder said, before they both hung up. Mulder put on his jacket before leaving the apartment.

He reached Scully just about on time, and thankfully, the cut on his chin healed. Scully got into his car sitting in the passenger seat. "Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey. You look great," Mulder told her, looking at her pencil skirt and silk top. "Thanks, Mulder," she said as he started the car. "You don't look so bad yourself," she told him. He smiled. "Thanks," he told her. "So I booked the tickets for the re-showing of The Exorcist," she told him. "Great. What seats did we get?" Mulder asked as they drove along the main road.

"I got us seats in the middle," she told him. Mulder nodded. "Great. Nice one, Scully," he said. They sat in friendly silence for a while, until they pulled up alongside the cinema car park. Mulder paid for a ticket before parking his car in the middle of the car park.

It was a busy cinema, and a lot of people were seeing The Exorcist and other re-runs like Ghostbusters. They queued up and Scully bought Mulder some popcorn, which he declined and showed her he had bought his sunflower seeds to munch on. So Scully grinned and had ate the popcorn herself.

They both enjoyed The Exorcist, Scully had seen it a few times before on DVD, and Mulder had seen it twice. Mulder believed in it, and believed that an evil spirit really was inside the girl. Scully, however, thought differently. She agreed with the priest in the film who said that the girl wasn't speaking Latin, but it was English in reverse.

As the film came to an end, both Mulder and Scully were tense. People had screamed during the film, as it was still that scary after all these years. They looked at each other, before Scully slowly held his hand in hers.

"I guess I need someone to walk me home after this as I'm still scared," she told him. She knew this was Mulder's intention all along, but she was happy to go along with it. Mulder looked at her. "You sure?" he asked, surprised. She nodded. "Yeah. Would that be all right with you?" she asked. "Yes, sure," Mulder replied, and smiled back as Scully smiled at him with that beautiful smile of hers.

He was pleased she trusted him. He hoped it would end like this and was happy that it did. They smiled at each other as they left the cinema. Mulder held the passenger door for Scully and she got in. He then got in the driver's seat and drove them home to Scully's apartment.

Once at Scully's, Mulder and Scully both walked along the pavement to Scully's front door. They were discussing the most scary part of the movie. "I liked when the girl started talking backwards," Scully was saying."I liked when the girl's head twisted round," Mulder said.

They reached the front door and Scully turned to Mulder. "Thanks," she said, "for taking me out." Mulder grinned, almost blushing. "It was my pleasure," he replied. They then found themselves gazing into each other's eyes and having a moment. Finally, Mulder plucked up the courage and, leaned forward, and kissed her gently on the cheek, before pulling away, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

What if she didn't like it? he thought as he looked at his feet. After a moment, he looked up and looked at Scully. To his relief, she was smiling at him tenderly, and she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Good night, Mulder," she said. He nodded happily. "Good night, Scully," he told her before he watched her go into her apartment. As soon as Scully closed the door behind her, he punched the air with his fists. "Yes!" he mouthed, feeling happy and excited that Scully felt the same way about him too.

I am never going to wash this cheek again, he thought, touching the sport where Scully kissed him, then getting into his car. He drove home and once back in his apartment, he got ready for bed (which was his sofa) and sank into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of Scully and her kiss.


End file.
